


Grateful

by Always_Me93



Category: Blaine DeBeers - Fandom, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blaine/reader - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Me93/pseuds/Always_Me93
Summary: Blaine turned reader into a zombie and tries to show her she can still have a "normal" life as he feels guilty for it. Reader shows Blaine just how grateful she is for the scratch.First time poster I welcome any and all criticisms.Enjoy





	Grateful

We walked back to his building hand in hand just like every night after I'd finished up with work, but tonight seemed different he was acting weird well weirder,  
"Blaine are you OK?" I asked quietly as the elevator reached the top floor of the building he lived in,  
"I'm fine just can't wait to get you into bed" he said his steely blue eyes getting dark, I looked down at my shoes as he squeezed my hand gently  
"Maybe we should get into the apartment first" I replied quickly, he let out a small laugh as he unlocked the door,  
"Ladies first" he said with a smile  
"Who are you and what have you done to the real Blaine?" I joked as I walked in and kicked off my shoes and headed to the kitchen. I was starving, I could tell he was behind me, I bent down and opened the refrigerator "what do you feel like?" I asked as I took in the contents. I jumped as I felt his hands on my hips, I stood up and turned to face him  
"You" he smirked as his lips met mine, I melted into his touch bringing my arms up so I could play with the hair at the nape of his neck, his fingers squeezed my hips, I pulled away breathless  
"I'm not kidding babe I'm starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday" I stated as I pushed him away returning to the fridge. I pulled out what I needed to make a quick sandwich  
"Let me do that you go clean yourself up" he took the knife from my hand an continued to cut the meat,  
"I owe you" I pressed a kiss to his cheek and hurried off to our bedroom to get out of my work clothes, I was glad Blaine offered to do my food, I'm new this whole "Team Z" thing and the thought of touching a brain still grosses me out slightly. Yep I'm a zombie, not your usual stumble round, groaning for brains zombie. I'm a fully functioning member of the human society. I work in a bar because it's better than not working and going crazy. I also work as Blaine's brain delivery driver sometimes when I have a day off. I grab a towel and make a beeline for the shower. Flicking the water on I wait for it to heat up slightly before stripping off my clothes and stepping in. I sigh as I feel my muscles relax. I wash my hair and scrub the smell of stale beer off my skin. I got out and wrapped the towel round myself tight. I went back into my room, walked to Blaine's chest of drawers and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Throwing it all on I towelled my hair so it was only slightly damp and went back into the kitchen. I stopped dead (pardon the pun) in the doorway. The table was laid out perfectly, candles were lit on the counter and there was a ton of food spread along the table. Blaine was stood by my side with a glass of wine  
"What the hell? I wasn't gone that long was I?" I questioned as he handed me the glass and I took a sip,  
"A little longer than usual but it's fine" he snaked his hand round my waist and kissed the top of my head  
"Thank you" I said as I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit "ok seriously who's brain did you eat?" I asked him as he sat down,  
"I haven't eaten, can't I just show a girl a good time?" His platinum blonde hair looked like it was glowing in the light of the candles. He begun dishing up the food and passed me a plate,  
"Dare I ask what this is?" As I stabbed a piece of brain,  
"It's just curry with our favourite meat" he replied as he took a bite, I followed suit and moaned it was delicious. I felt his eyes on me so I kept my eyes on my plate,  
"It's good, like really good" I praised him as I sipped my wine avoiding his gaze at any cost.  
"So how's work going babe?" He asked as he ate  
"It's quiet, this one guy got handsy with me but I scared him off" I laughed as I sipped on my wine  
"I could take care of him for you, if you need me to" he offered looking slightly pissed  
"No god no I'd rather not subject your customers to some alcoholic creep" I replied chocking on my drink "you're really freaking me out Blaine. This isn't you, you never ask about work and you don't cook well not at this time of night. What's going on?" I said as I set my cutlery down. I was concerned but more genuinely freaked out,  
"I just wanna show you that we can still do normal. I mean it's my fault you're like this and all I want is for you to feel like you can have your old life" he explained as he got up and walked round the table and knelt in front of my chair "I'm sorry I took your life from you I really am, all this is just my way of making it up to you" he gestured to the table then looked back at me,  
"I don't need normal Blaine, I just need you in my life. You have nothing to make up for, I was nothing before you came along and turned my world upside down babe, I promise you all I need is you and this life" I said before standing and offering him my hand, he stood up and wrapped his arms round me. I buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms round him "I think I love you" I whispered quietly praying he didn't hear me,  
"I know I think I love you too" he laughed the sound rumbled as I pressed my face closer to him not wanting to look at him. He pulled away and tipped my chin up, he pressed his lips to mine and pulled me closer. He picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, we headed towards to the bedroom, he nipped at my neck causing me to moan his name. He pulled away and dropped me onto the bed, I bounced slightly at the impact and giggled which was a mistake. His eyes darkened as he started unbuttoning his shirt, I tried not to make it obvious that I was checking out but I failed  
"Like what you see baby" he asked he sat the end of the bed untying his shoes, I shifted down the bed towards him and put my arms round him from behind,  
"You know I do" I whispered in his ear. I kissed his neck and nipped gently at his skin "I love you" he turned his head and kissed my lips hard, he pulled me round so I was sitting on his lap. He tugged at the hem of my tshirt glancing at me for permission, I nodded my head, he slipped my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere in the room. I dropped my head onto his shoulder with a moan as his fingers trailed up and over my breasts, my hips bucked as I reached between us and fumbled with his belt trying to get it loose, he laughed quietly at my failed attempt and kissed my neck as he moved my hands and took over  
"Impatient are we?" he whispered in my ear "middle of the bed now" he bit into my skin hard. I slid off his lap and sat in the middle of the bed waiting for him to get out of his jeans. He was beyond perfect to look at, his tan was wearing off so I could see patches of his alabaster skin, I bit me lip as I heard his jeans fall to the floor. I laid flat on the bed and moved slightly as he positioned himself between my legs. He raised an eyebrow  
"Are these mine?" He asked as he slid his hands up my thighs playing with end of the boxers I'd borrowed, I looked up at him and nodded feeling like a naughty school girl "as good as you look in my clothes I'd rather you out of them" he pulled the boxers down my legs and kissed his way back up my legs making me shiver and twitch I mean just coz I was undead didn't mean I couldn't get turned on or horny. He sat back and looked up at me his eyes were blood red I knew this was going to get interesting, I writhed beneath him needing him to touch me.  
"Come on daddy play with me" I whispered as I got to my knees and kissed down his chest, he pushed my back and pinned my arms above me I knew I'd pushed his buttons I tried to hold back a giggle has he kissed and nipped at my neck but I failed  
"What's so funny baby?" He growled as he took my hands in one of his and used his free hand to stroke up and down my sides skimming my breasts,  
"Nothing daddy" I stuttered out before he leaned his face down and bit my left nipple hard causing my hip to rock against him,  
"You know what happens when you laugh at daddy, he said as pulled away from my tortured nipple only to begin his assault on the other, I was getting desperate as my hips bucked up seeking any type of friction  
"Fuck daddy please I need you! I'm sorry I laughed at you" I panted as his hand trailed down my body, he slipped a finger between my lips and I could have screamed, his finger skimmed over my clit and I whimpered "please daddy fuck me" I begged quietly as my hips rocked against his hand, I could feel him hard against my thigh "I promise I'll be good, please" small tears slipped out of the corners of my eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Shh baby girl, daddy will reward you soon" he sat back and motioned for me to do the same, I sat on my knees looking at my hands "come on princess, come get your reward" he said as I watched him get rid of his boxers, his dick looked painfully hard and was leaking precum, he laid back against the headboard and arched his brow, I knew exactly what he wanted. I crawled up the bed and licked my lips before throwing my leg over his lap. I leaned down and kissed him hard pulling at his hair as I pushed myself closer to him my over-sensitised nipples hardening against his chest as I moved gently, he pulled my hair gently as I moaned his name. I sat back, lowered myself onto his leaking dick and moaned as I took every inch until I was full and stretched wide, I stayed still for a second to let my aching pussy adjust to him, I panted as I slowly raised myself up and back down at an agonisingly slow pace, his hands were on my hips squeezing and his thumbs were massaging them in gentle circles. I leaned down and kissed his neck, trailed my tongue down until I could nip at his collarbone.  
"If you don't move daddy will have you on all fours princess" he whispered as I continued my assault on his collarbone, I nipped gently as I rocked my hips forwards earning a hiss from my lover, I pushed back and his grip slipped down to my thighs where his nails dug in hard but the pain was worth it, I proceeded to rock my hips slowly and gently for about 15 minutes until I knew we both needed a release, he leaned up and whispered in my ear  
"Make me cum you beautiful lady" he kissed my cheek and then moved to my lips as I picked up my pace needing to cum, I leaned back and used his thighs to support myself as I bounced as hard as I could needing him to fill me, his hands came up and took hold of my breasts and he teased my nipples as my moans become louder and louder. I moaned in his ear as I raised my hips until only the tip of his dick was still inside then slammed them down, he groaned my name and I could see his face he was close his eyes were half open and becoming glassy as I rocked my hips as fast as I possibly could before I heard him shout my name and flip us over where he proceeded to pound into my dripping pussy  
"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum" he breathed against my neck  
"Cum for me daddy" I whispered as I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to mine as I arched up and pushed myself against him as close as I could, our cries of ecstasy as we hit our climax were swallowed as we kissed each other hard and needy.  
"Told you I was grateful you handsome fucker" I winked as he slowly pulled out, I felt our release drip from my still spasming pussy, my legs quivered as he lay down next to me and skimmed his fingers up and down my sweat slicked skin,  
"You're fucking perfect baby, I love you" he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then pulled away  
"I love you too" I kissed him back just as gently  
"I'll be right back" he rolled out of bed and went into the en suite bathroom, I heard the tap run and then stop. He came out with a white fluffy wash cloth and a towel, he knelt next to me and started gently cleaning me up, gently washing my thighs and up further,  
"You're beautiful so beautiful" he whispered, I blushed, closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool water and the cold air helping me relax, he dried me off and then I pushed him back as I sat up,  
"You're turn babe" I took the wash cloth off him and threw it onto the pile of dirty clothes and went to get a new one, I walked back out of the bathroom to see him curled up on his side snoring softly  
"Blaine,wake up for like five minutes, you need to clean yourself up" I whispered as I gently shook him awake, he looked at me with half open eyes, rolled back onto his back, quickly cleaning himself up and I dried him off throwing the towel and wash cloth onto the clothes pile before grabbing another thick fluffy towel and placing it over the wet patch on the bed, I climbed onto the bed and lay next to him just taking in how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping and how lucky I was that he came into my life I leaned over and kissed his cheek before settling down and letting my eyes close, I heard shuffling and felt and arm come across my middle, I smiled as he shuffled closer resting his head just above my left breast. What can I say it was his favourite place to sleep.


End file.
